Boku no Hero Saiyuki
by Mask Rider Roy
Summary: After saving the day, Class 1A are heading back to UA Academy when Mineta found a discarded flash disk and decided to check it out. There most of his classmate found that the contents is about a movie based on the novel Journey To The West. However what they did not expect is that the characters resembled Izuku and some of their female classmates and the contents are MATURE-based.
1. Prologue

**Boku no Hero Saiyuki**

_**Disclaimer:**_  
_**Boku no Hero Academia**_ is owned by x and Bones  
_**Journey To The West **_is owned by Wu Cheng'en  
_**Saiyuki**_ (manga) is owned by Kazuya Minekura

* * *

Hello, and welcome to another experimental Boku no Hero Academia fic, and I know you readers are wondering why I uploaded another new fic after uploading a recent new one. Well another idea popped into my head a few days ago while listening to my I-pod Touch, where an opening song played which made me look back at a certain anime series that was aired over a decade ago, which began to take off since the year 2000 began. This first aired in my country in the year 2003, which was 13 years ago, via **AXN-Asia**, where the Singapore-based cable company began airing anime in Japanese audio with English subtitles.

This new fic is inspired from an anime series that was aired about 14 years ago, and that anime in question is _**Saiyuki**_. At that time I find this series unique as it tells about a Buddhist monk traveling to the west being accompanied by 3 disciples who were said to be youkai, and the anime was the first of three series that exposed me to that genre (_**Gensomaden Saiyuki**_, _**Saiyuki Reload**_ and _**Saiyuki Reload-Gunlock**_). About 8 years later, Wikipedia became online, and there I made a research about the Saiyuki series, where I discovered something about the series:

\- the _**Saiyuki**_ anime is based on the manga created by Kazuya Minekuya

\- the manga and anime itself are based on the classic Chinese novel _**Journey to the West**_

Six years later, I revisited the Saiyuki entry at wikipedia, then all of the sudden, I recalled watching an American mini-series that was also based on the Chinese novel, the _2001 mini-series The Monkey King_, and after researching them, it all fits in, and having enjoyed Gendomaden Saiyuki, I was thinking of doing a fanfic adaptation, and while scrolling the fanfics that I recently made, I came up with the inspiration and decided to use the characters from various anime series.

With the recent airing of the latest Saiyuki anime, Saiyuki Reload Blast, it was enough for my mind to green-lit in making a fanfic version of the Chinese novel, and after doing some scouting, I came to the decision to use the characters from Boku no Hero Academia, and it took me almost a week to settle on someone to portray Sanzo - Izuku Midoriya.

While it might be weird to have Izuku portray Sanzo, I felt that he fits the role perfectly, and now that leaves the other three characters who will portray Sanzo's followers, which will be shown in the upcoming chapters, though you probably figured it out by then.

Well then, read on and enjoy!

* * *

_**Ch. 1: Prologue**_

UA Academy. The scene showed that the students are having a field day after a field trip somewhere within Japan, and at the same time gained praise and recognition after aiding the police in subduing a well-known foreign terrorists who held a group of diplomats hostage, and it was thanks to Izuku that he led Class 1-A in stopping the terrorists without bloodshed and accidental loss of lives.

The diplomats were grateful that they offered their support, which Izuku and Tenya Iida said it is nothing and politely decline any monetary reward, saying that saving lives and stopping the terrorists are all that really mattered.

"Ah…there's no need."

"We did what we had to do."

"All that mattered is that you are safe and sound."

"So please…no monetary reward."

"Recognition is enough for us UA Academy students."

"Really."

"…"

"…"

After that, police arrived and rounded up the terrorists, and soon both Izuku and Iida led the rest of 1A to head back to UA Academy dorms, which they intend to get some rest after a hard-earned work to become pro-heroes, confident that they would earn credits.

Meanwhile, someone appeared to be observing Class 1A, having witnessed them in action, and the unseen observer became inspired and continued to secretly trail Class 1A, and eventually got their pictures and their school info, where the observer decided to do something about it before leaving the scene.

-x-

A few weeks have passed Mineta was loitering the streets after taking a stroll, and while humming, he looked down when he found a discarded USB flash disk on the ground, and out of curiosity he picked it up while looking around, seeing that no one else is here and glanced at the flash disk again, wondering what it contained, and a mischievous grin formed as he assumed that it might contain risqué contents and pictures of sexy girls, and he immediately hid it in his pocket.

By then Aoyama passed by and asked what Mineta is doing, and a grinning Mineta said that he will explain it later when they get back to their dorms, though Aoyama can guess why Mineta appeared excited and asked if he find something that piqued his interest.

"You looked happy."

"Eh-he-he-he…"

"Did you find something that piqued your interest…?"

"Yeah."

"What is it then…?"

"I'll show it when we reached the dorms"

"Really…?"

"Yeah."

Mineta excitedly went back to UA Academy, where he went to the dorm room, and took out his laptop where he is getting ready to insert the flash disk, and Aoyama peered, where he guessed correctly on why Mineta is excited to head back to the dorm room, and asked what are the contents inside the flash disk, noting that it could contain videos that may contain ADULT materials.

A very excited Mineta said that he could not wait to see what the flash disk's contents are, and he hoped that there is a porn footage there, and he could not wait to see it, which Aoyama asked what would he do if he gets caught, which Mineta said that most of their classmates are on summer vacation, and others are out, so he is safe to see the flash disk's contents.

"We're the only ones her so far."

"Hmm…?"

"The rest are on vacation…"

"There are others who…"

"They're out on errands or are strolling the malls. So we're safe."

"You sure are optimistic."

"Yeah. Now time to get this show going."

"I'm curious…"

Out of curiosity, Aoyama said that he will keep it a secret if he is allowed to view the flash disk's contents, and Mineta said that it's a deal and the two boys are ready to open the flash disk after being inserted into the laptop, but then Izuku and Iida came, and they saw Mineta and Aoyama getting jittered at being caught, and a very suspicious Iida asked what are the two boys doing, which Mineta tried hard to cover up the fact.

"Hey!"

"Ah, Iida-san…"

"What are you two up to?"

"N-nothing. Really. Right, Aoyama?"

"Yes, we are just doing something."

"Like what, Aoyama?"

"Well…homework! Yeah, we're doing homework!"

"…"

Aoyama tried to cover it up as well by claiming that he is doing a homework, only for Iida to tell him that they haven't received any homework, and demanded to Aoyama what is he intending to do and why hide the laptop from him.

Both Aoyama and Mineta are getting nervous as Iida scooted closer while giving a suspicious look, as he has a feeling that the two boys are up to no good.

"Alright, spill it!"

"…"

"…"

"Why are you hiding that laptop?"

"N-nothing…really…"

"We're just checking our files…"

"Are you sure? Are you not hiding something that is detrimental to school rules?"

"We're not hiding anything!"

"Honest!"

Sensing that a conflict is about to brew, Izuku steps in and diffuses the tension, and asked Mineta what is he doing, promising that he will listen to his explanation, and a reluctant Mineta admitted that he found a discarded USB flash disk and said he only wanted to check the contents, which Iida accuses Mineta that he intend to watch a porn movie.

Izuku then urged Iida not to jump to conclusions and they should check out the contents first before hurling any accusing statements. Iida sighed and told Izuku that he is too soft and urged him to toughen up and discipline his classmates to keep them in line.

"Midoriya!"

"Huh?"

"You're too soft?"

"Well…"

"You should be strict! It's no surprise your classmates are taking advantage over you!"

"N-no…I was…"

"You should know when to draw the line! What if Mineta is planning something…"

"Let's calm down, Iida-kun…I'm sure…"

Soon the rest of Class 1A arrived and noticed the commotion inside their dorm room and asked what is going on, and there Aoyama told them that they only want to check the contents of the flash disk, and while other felt it is just a waste of time, some are curious and wanted to see what the contents are, believing that they might find something interesting.

There they encouraged Mineta to open the file, which Iida twitched his eye seeing that they too wanted to see it.

"Come on, Mineta!"

"Open it!"

"We want to see!"

"It could be something interesting…"

"Might be a secret file!"

"Maybe a new anime…"

"Come on…"

"Let's open that file…"

Iida tried to dissuade them, claiming that it might contain a computer virus, or worse, something adult-like such as porn, but this somewhat encouraged the rest of the boys, and they told Mineta to open the file, saying that if it is, then this should be interesting.

The girls, however, were dismayed and called some of the boys as lechers for wanting to see something like that.

"Hmph."

"Lechers."

"They sure are active when it comes to naked girls."

"Mineta-kun started it."

"At least Midoriya and Iida are good boys."

"Couldn't those boys follow Midoriya and Iida-kun's examples?"

"Sure wish…"

"Makes me have second thoughts about entertaining boys…"

Izuku sighed seeing that things are getting out of hand, and Uraraka asked Izuku if he has any plans, seeing that most of their classmates are eager to see the contents of the flash disk, and he told her that he'll just leave them alone and wait it out till they are finished.

Uraraka then reluctantly asked if he is into things like watching porn, and Izuku blushed as he waved his hands sideways and assured to her that he is not into that, saying that he is not perverted, which a blushing Uraraka apologizes for asking something weird, which Izuku assured that it is okay.

"Ah! No!"

"Huh?"

"I-I'm not into those kind of things, Uraraka-san!"

"Ah! Sorry, Deku-kun!"

"Huh?"

"I don't know what came into me! I shouldn't have…!"

"Ah-ha-ha-ha…it's okay, Uraraka-san…"

"…"

By then Mineta opened the folder, where the monitor of the laptop showed the title of the file, which says "_JOURNEY TO THE WEST_", which most of them wondered what the title suggests, and there Iida recalled about having a chat with Hiryu Rin, where he mentioned about the title, and Iida said that according to Rin, the title is about a classic Chinese novel about a monk traveling to India via west to search for the missing scriptures, and met three yokai along the way and made them his disciples and became a group.

There Tokoyami steps in and said that he is familiar with that plot, stating that the said Chinese novel was adapted for the Japanese literature, and was renamed **Saiyuki**, and told his classmates about the Japanese equivalent of the said characters, where he mentioned the characters of the Japanese adaptation of the novel as:

\- Sanzo (the Buddhist priest)

\- Hakkai (the pig)

\- Gojyo (water kappa)

\- Son Goku (monkey king)

Most of the students in Class 1A were soon familiarized, and became interested in it and tells Mineta to open the file, wanting to see if it is a movie or a book of sorts, as they became intrigued to see what it contained, which Mineta is pleased as he now has a reason to open the file, and is secretly hoping that it contain some porn scenes as his classmates urged him to open the file at once.

"Come on, Mineta-kun!"

"Open the file!"

"It might be a movie…"

"This could be interesting…"

"We want to watch it."

"Could be educational…"

"Open the file, Mineta-kun!"

"Coming, coming…"

_**To Be Continued...**_ .

* * *

Hope you like this chapter even though it is only the start, and though there's no action yet the plot is already underway.

Certain elements from the Chinese novel and the manga by Kazuya Minekura are mentioned here but more of that will be shown in the next chapter.

Looks like Mineta got his wish as some of his male classmates, save for Iida and Izuku, are curious to see what contents the flash disk contains despite the fact that the title is based on Journey to the West.

* * *

_**Preview:**_

The next chapter opens a new story arc as Class 1A will get to see the opening portion of the file, which will feature Sanzo, and who the character is being portrayed...

See you in July or August...

Reviews are needed...


	2. The Origin of a Young Would be Priest

**Boku no Hero Saiyuki**

_**Disclaimer:**_  
_**Boku no Hero Academia**_ is owned by x and Bones  
_**Journey To The West **_is owned by Wu Cheng'en  
_**Saiyuki**_ (manga) is owned by Kazuya Minekura

* * *

First off, many thanks to those who reviewed this fic, I really appreciated it and this gave me inspiration to work on the next chapter and here the current story arc picks up where the last chapter left, in which the elements from the Saiyuki manga will be borrowed and used in this fic.

Here you will see the ORIGIN of Sanzo and who will portray him, which will no doubt surprise you readers and Hero Academia fans...

Well then, read on and enjoy!

* * *

_**Ch. 2: Wakai shisai no kigen**_

UA Academy. The scene shifts at the dorm where it showed that the students of class 1A are assembled as Mineta and aoyama are about to open the flash disk, and out of curiosity the others are egging Mineta to open the flash disk to see the content.

There they encouraged Mineta to open the file, which Iida twitched his eye seeing that they too wanted to see it.

"Come on, Mineta!"

"Open it!"

"We want to see!"

"It could be something interesting…"

"Might be a secret file!"

"Maybe a new anime…"

"Come on…"

"Let's open that file…"

Iida tried to dissuade them, claiming that it might contain a computer virus, or worse, something adult-like such as porn, but this somewhat encouraged the rest of the boys, and they told Mineta to open the file, saying that if it is, then this should be interesting.

The girls, however, were dismayed and called some of the boys as lechers for wanting to see something like that.

"Hmph."

"Lechers."

"They sure are active when it comes to naked girls."

"Mineta-kun started it."

"At least Midoriya and Iida are good boys."

"Couldn't those boys follow Midoriya and Iida-kun's examples?"

"Sure wish…"

"Makes me have second thoughts about entertaining boys…"

Izuku sighed seeing that things are getting out of hand, and Uraraka asked Izuku if he has any plans, seeing that most of their classmates are eager to see the contents of the flash disk, and he told her that he'll just leave them alone and wait it out till they are finished.

Uraraka then reluctantly asked if he is into things like watching porn, and Izuku blushed as he waved his hands sideways and assured to her that he is not into that, saying that he is not perverted, which a blushing Uraraka apologizes for asking something weird, which Izuku assured that it is okay.

"Ah! No!"

"Huh?"

"I-I'm not into those kind of things, Uraraka-san!"

"Ah! Sorry, Deku-kun!"

"Huh?"

"I don't know what came into me! I shouldn't have…!"

"Ah-ha-ha-ha…it's okay, Uraraka-san…"

"…"

By then Mineta opened the folder, where the monitor of the laptop showed the title of the file, which says "JOURNEY TO THE WEST", which most of them wondered what the title suggests, and there Iida recalled about having a chat with Hiryu Rin, where he mentioned about the title, and Iida said that according to Rin, the title is about a classic Chinese novel about a monk traveling to India via west to search for the missing scriptures, and met three yokai along the way and made them his disciples and became a group.

There Tokoyami steps in and said that he is familiar with that plot, stating that the said Chinese novel was adapted for the Japanese literature, and was renamed Saiyuki, and told his classmates about the Japanese equivalent of the said characters, where he mentioned the characters of the Japanese adaptation of the novel as:

Sanzo (the Buddhist priest)

Hakkai (the pig)

Gojyo (water kappa)

Son Goku (monkey king)

Most of the students in Class 1A were soon familiarized, and became interested in it and tells Mineta to open the file, wanting to see if it is a movie or a book of sorts, as they became intrigued to see what it contained, which Mineta is pleased as he now has a reason to open the file, and is secretly hoping that it contain some porn scenes as his classmates urged him to open the file at once.

"Come on, Mineta-kun!"

"Open the file!"

"It might be a movie…"

"This could be interesting…"

"We want to watch it."

"Could be educational…"

"Open the file, Mineta-kun!"

"Coming, coming…"

Without further ado, Mineta opened the file and the contents, which appeared to be an mp4 file began playing.

-x-x-x-x-x-

The scene shifts somewhere within the heart of Asia, where you can see it in a form of a map, which displayed several Asian countries, such as China, India, Korea, Singapore, Malaysia, Philippines, Taiwan, Hong Kong, Tibet, Vietnam, Indonesia, and the like, and the scene zoomed around until an ARROW pointed towards Japan, and the scene zoomed closer where it shows that the you can see a rather huge temple at heart of the country, which is situated in the middle, surrounded by a mixture of ancient and modern structures, and yet you can see that the area resembled a desert, and one day, a monk is seen walking by a nearby river, and is looking around.

The person is seen dressed in yellow robes, and is wearing what appeared to be a sutra, and as he is meditating, seemingly heard the cries of a baby, and he looked around until he saw a basket that is on the verge of submerging, and the monk went towards it and picks it up, and he opened the basket where it revealed that a baby is inside, abandoned and crying, and the monk smiled seeing that this is a BLESSING and decided to adopt him so as to raise him as a pupil at the temple he is staying.

"My...you poor little one..."

"WAAAHHH!"

"There now...you will not be alone anymore..."

"WWWAAAHHH!"

"I will raise you..."

"WWWAAAHHH!"

"Let us be off now..."

"WWWWAAAHHH!"

The monk carried the basket where the baby is inside, crying, and soon he returned to the temple, where it is revealed as UA Academic Temple, and there the monk, who found the abandoned baby, is identified only as All-Might Sanzo, and he told the chief priests about what he discovered and entertained the idea of adopting the infant which the chief monks are pondering, while other temple students said he is nothing but trouble, suggesting that they should throw him out, deeming him a trash.

But All-Might Sanzo glanced at the arrogant pupils and they immediately went silent, showing that Sanzo is their high-ranking priest, and they apologized immediately to save themselves from his wrath, knowing that he is very serious and strict, the elder monks are divided, and said they will consult the THREE GODS for advise, and they went to the room where it shows that a huge monitor is stationed, and one of the pupils began typing, and one of the elder monks asks if its ready.

"Is it ready...?"

"Almost..."

"What do you mean almost?"

"The signal is weak..."

"But the temple is equipped with WI-FI..."

"I think we need to adjust the sim card...there...I adjusted it..."

"Good...open the browser...use Google and not Yahoo..."

"Okay..."

After a few minutes, the screen lit and the image is shown, where you can see the THREE GODS' faces which appeared, and they resembled Endeavor, Gran Torino and Present Mic, and there they were told about the infant that All-Might Sanzo has found, and the trio huddled for a few minutes and soon they came to a decision, which they say that All-Might Sanzo can keep the infant, and the elder monk told Sanzo that he can keep the infant.

Sanzo was pleased with this and glanced at the infant, and said that he will be his FIRST disciple and gave him the name Izuku, and while the elder monk watches the scene with happiness, the other pupils are not pleased, seeing the infant as mere trash and deemed him a heretic, and they questioned among themselves why Sanzo is willing to adopt a mere trash that is not born within the temple, and they treated the infant with disdain, feeling that they are above everyone else.

"What is Master Sanzo thinking...?"

"Why bring home a baby...?"

"Yeah...this isn't a daycare center..."

"And neither is the temple a nursery..."

"Master Sanzo is too soft..."

"I agree..."

"Maybe we should..."

"Don't...if he finds out we'll be kicked out..."

As Sanzo took Izuku to his quarters, the pupils glared at the infant, and gritted their teeth as they view him as a mere eyesore, but the elder monk told the pupils to resume their lessons, which they did, flustered and trying to regain their composure as they went back to their stations, resuming their lessons to become a high-ranking monk, which they were aspiring as they believe it would grant them great privileges and fame.

-x-

The following years, Izuku, currently aged 5 years old, his appearance has a rather thin and petite build, being shorter than almost all of his fellow children, and displays characteristics, such as spiky, desaturated green hair, and washed-out hazel eyes, spent most of his childhood living and studying inside UA Academic Temple, and he is studying directly under All-Might Sanzo, in which they bonded more like father-and-son instead of master-and-pupil, and Izuku diligently studied all the lessons taught to him, and despite being bullied, ridiculed and taunted by his seniors, he remained humbled and down to earth, and and unlike the previous monks who received the title of Sanzo, he did not follow the traditions of what the Sanzo priests do, much like what the current Sanzo did, as Sanzo did not deliver sermons, and instead he teaches Izuku how to face hardships and not let anything hold him back.

Despite this, Izuku had a rough childhood, as other child pupils were taunting and teasing him, and calling him with a lot of degrading names and even the senior pupils were encouraging the other children to mock Izuku by calling him Deku, which is a degradotory word, in hopes of causing him to leave the temple, but Izuku's compassion and optimism kept him from giving in, and stood his ground until the senior pupils began to manhandle him and make fun of his features, such as his ahoge.

"You trash!"

"You're an eyesore!"

"What does Master Sanzo see in you?!"

"You're just a garbage...Master Sanzo should have let you drowned!"

"You river drifter!"

"Let's feed him to the sharks!"

"Let's set him on fire!"

"Good idea!"

The taunting stopped when All-Might Sanzo came, having witnessed what the bullies did, and began chanting a prayer which caused his sutra to expand and wrap around the adult bullies, holding them, and the other children became terrified and froze in fear, and Sanzo told the senior pupils that he will not tolerate any form of harassment and bullying inside the temple, and gave them a warning never to look down on other people.

Sanzo then glanced at the other children and gave them a stern warning never to bully anyone again, reminding them that this temple is sacred and everyone living here are of equal stature, and made it clear that if anyone does something against the teachings, they will face a severe penalty, and the children began to sob and pleaded for forgiveness and promised that they will not tease Izuku again.

"WE ARE SORRY!"

"FORGIVE US!"

"WE WON'T DO IT AGAIN!"

"WE PROMISE!"

"PLEASE...DON'T PUNISH US!"

"HAVE MERCY!"

"WWWWAAAHHH!"

"MMMOOOMMMYYY!"

After that, All-Might Sanzo nodded and released his hold on the senior pupils, which they ran off in fear as did the other children, and he checked on Izuku, who was sporting a lot of bruises on his face yet he was not emotionally deterred, and Sanzo nodded seeing that Izuku is strong, mentally though, and he has a feeling that it was fate that led him to adopt the little boy, seeing that there is something about the boy who appeared ordinary outside, but extraordinary on the inside.

-x-

Another several years have passed, Izuku has grown considerably, though he physically has a slim and petite build, his mental fortitude was a bit stronger, such as his optimism and humbleness, and right now he is 10 years old, and still serves under Sanzo, and he steadily learns much from his master though he also follows his advice which he did not follow the traditional teachings of the previous Sanzo priests, which earned the ire of other servants of the temple and other senior pupils.

As Sanzo and Izuku continue to bond, disgruntled pupils were starting to get agitated because the current Sanzo is spending too much time with an impure being like Izuku, seeing the boy as a mere ordinary object and they wondered what Sanzo sees in him and why he gives the boy so much attention, and they began to conspire and think of a plan to get him kicked out of the temple so that they can get rid of an eyesore like Izuku, seeing him unfit to stay inside the temple.

"That river drifter..."

"He's getting on my nerves..."

"Makes me want to kill him..."

"Say...I got an idea..."

"Really...?"

"What's the plan...?"

"Tell us..."

"Let's set up a secret meeting...then we will make the plans..."

The disgruntled pupils would soon form a secret meeting somewhere within the temple and are discussing on how to make Izuku look like a threat to the temple's security and how to give the high priests the reason to expel the boy, as they needed something to convince them that Izuku is a threat, and that he is not fit to be a pupil here, and there they began to formulate a plan to frame the young boy, and they soon came up with a plot on how to frame the little boy, which the leader of the posse smirked as he said that his plan is fool-proof and this would cause All-Might Sanzo to regret his decision and will be forced to banish Izuku.

However, what they did not know is that someone is watching them, and the person appeared to be among the senior officials of the temple, though he has a habit of drinking and ended up having a hangover, but his keen senses make up for it. He appeared to resemble Eraser, and is a confidant of one of the THREE GODS, and after hearing everything, Kizakura secretly left the scene and intends to report this, but stopped when he heard another additional plot from the dishonest senior pupils.

"We are gonna stage a theft..."

"And...?"

"We put the stolen goods inside the brat's room..."

"What good would that do...?"

"The priests will think that the brat did it...and he will be expelled..."

"Wow...good idea..."

"I like it..."

"Sounds good..."

Eraser sighed as he has heard enough, dismayed that despite the place being a sacred temple, there are some ROTTEN elements that existed here, and he felt sorry for the chief priests here and Sanzo, knowing that they would be dismayed once they are told about what he has discovered, and yet this is for Izuku's good, knowing that he is an innocent boy, and feels bad that Izuku has to endure the emotional hardship of living inside the temple at a tender age of 10.

As Eraser is walking, he saw Izuku sweeping the ground, and he glanced at him and waved his hands, and Izuku just nodded, and there Eraser asks if he has seen All-Might Sanzo, which Izuku said that he is inside the main temple, and Eraser decided to entertain the little boy, asking him if he has any regrets about growing up here, which Izuku just smiled and optimistically said that he has no regrets, saying he is glad to meet someone like Sanzo.

"Really...?"

"Yeah...really..."

"You sure are one heck of a kid..."

"..."

"Keep up the good work...one day you will be rewarded..."

"Really...?"

"Who knows..."

"..."

After that, Eraser left and went to the main temple to meet up with Sanzo, and Izuku continued to sweep the ground, unaware of the plot to frame him by the dishonest pupils of UA Academic Temple.

_**To Be Continued...**_

* * *

Hope you liked this chapter, and while there are no action scenes here, the plot makes up for it, and this chapter is borrowed heavily from the Saiyuki manga and anime, and the characters of All Might, Izuku and Eraser are depicted as characters in this Saiyuki parody, but more will be shown in the next chapters...

* * *

_**Preview:**_

More of the Saiyuki elements will be shown and what will happen to Izuku there...

See you in August or September...

Reviews are needed...


	3. A New Priest Is Born

**Boku no Hero Saiyuki**

_**Disclaimer:**_  
_**Boku no Hero Academia**_ is owned by x and Bones  
_**Journey To The West **_is owned by Wu Cheng'en  
_**Saiyuki**_ (manga) is owned by Kazuya Minekura

* * *

Many thanks to those who read and reviewed this fic. I am really happy and this inspired me to bring in the next chapter, and here, Class 1-A continue to watch the contents of the flashdisk as the Journey to the West film showed more about the contents…

Well then, read on and enjoy!

* * *

**_Ch. 3: Atarashī shisai ga umareru_**

A few days later, the scene shows that Izuku is sweeping the garden area and is minding his own business yet he was a bit optimistic, looking forward to a good day, and so far no one has tormented him since last week, and he is glad that no one is picking on him after All-Might Sanzo imposed a warning to the pupils and senior monks not to resort to bullying on Izuku, and it appeared to have worked, as not a single person attempted to provoke the 10-year old boy,

"_Ah...so peaceful..._"

However, one of the caretakers came running, saying that a robbery took place and that several valuables within the temple are missing, prompting the chief priests and other pupils to come out, surprised to hear this, and Izuku blinked his eyes at hearing the screaming, and soon the other pupils gathered and began gossiping about what they heard and discovered, confirming that a robbery has indeed took place inside the temple.

"The temple has been robed..."

"What?"

"Seriously?"

"Who would do such a thing?"

"The outside world is tainted with blasphemy!"

"The robbers have no shame...ransacking a temple..."

"What do we do?"

"Call the police!"

The chief priests came out of their quarters after hearing the news and they went to one of the rooms, where several valuables, such as chests that contain donation money and other items used to sell and make money in order to buy food went missing, and some of the temple officials became alarmed, as they never thought that someone had the guts to try and rob a temple, and the caretaker said this is an insult to the gods.

The chief priest urged his fellow priests and the monks, as well as the pupils, to calm down and not panic, as he believes that there may be a thief here since the temple gate is still close and that given that the items stolen was so many that it would take a group to carry out the task, and believe that an experience burglar did this, and said that they should search the entire temple as he thinks that the thief is hiding somewhere here, and one of the pupils came and said he has a suspect in mind which the chief priest listens to what the senior pupil has to say about his claim.

"Chief priest..."

"Yes...?"

"I have an idea..."

"What?"

"I know who the culprit is..."

"You do...?"

"Yes..."

"Who is it then?"

The pupil said that he believe that Izuku is the culprit since he never participated in the temple activities and that he always distance himself from the others and he may have been aiding other thieves in breaking in the temple, and soon other temple pupils nodded in agreement and said that Izuku should be expelled from the temple as they singled him out, but the chief priest urged the pupils to calm down saying they cannot just act like that without proof, but another senior pupil, who works in the temple suggested that they search Izuku's room just in case, and the chief priest nodded in reluctance, and everyone then went to Izuku's room to commence the search.

A few minutes later, the scene shifts in front of Izuku's room and soon Izuku was summoned, and the 10-year old boy acted casually since he knows he has done nothing wrong, and he sensed that the pupils are giving him the malevolent stare as the chief priest told Izuku the accusations hurled against him, which he denies it saying that he has been spending his time sweeping the temple grounds and not interacted with anyone other than All-Might Sanzo, which the chief priest seemed to take his word for it seeing that Izuku's tone is as normal and does not falter.

"Are you certain about your statement, Izuku?"

"Yes, chief priest."

"And you never entered the room where the items were stolen?"

"Yes, chief priest. I spend all day sweeping the grounds and nothing else."

"I see."

"That is the truth, chief priest..."

"Then perhaps you are innocent..."

"..."

However, the pupils began complaining saying that they believe that Izuku may be the culprit and is aiding the thieves and said that they should search his room for evidence inciting he rest to support their claims, and this led the other pupils to follow suit, and the chief priest tries to calm the pupils and reluctantly gave in to their requests and had his servants search the room, and soon the stolen items are found hidden within Izuku's room, and the other pupils then said that Izuku is indeed the culprit, and with the evidence found, they said that Izuku has abused the privileges given to him and demanded that he be expelled from the temple, and incited the others to support their cause, causing the others to unknowingly chant along with the disgruntled pupils.

"EXPEL HIM!"

"EXPEL HIM!"

"YEAH, THROW HIM OUT OF THE TEMPLE!"

"HE IS CURSED! A HERETIC!"

"HE SHOULD HAVE DROWNED AT THE RIVER TEN YEARS AGO!"

"A LOWLY RIVER DRIFTER!"

"KICK HIM OUT!"

"WE DEMAND IT!"

The chief priest tries to calm the pupils down fearing that a riot and/or an uprising might ensue, and urged them to calm down, yet Izuku appeared to be calm though he is seen to be dismayed as he figured out that the disgruntled pupils did this so that the chief priest would be obliged to have him thrown out because of the fact that the boy is an orphan and the disgruntled pupils did not want a HERETIC to stay in the temple, and one of the disgruntled pupils began to grab Izuku by his collar and began to shake him rather violently and forces him to admit that he did the theft, which Izuku stood his ground and deny the charges.

"Alright, admit it!"

"Admit what?"

"That you did it! You are the culprit!"

"I am not..."

"Yes you are! The proof is there and you are guilty!"

"No...I am..."

"Master Sanzo is a fool who took you in ten years ago...you should have drowned and not cause shame in this temple!"

"..."

Soon the other pupils join in and began to shove Izuku and blamed him for the theft, saying that All-Might Sanzo made the mistake of bringing him here and said that All-Might Sanzo should have let Izuku drown at the river 10 years ago, and the boy was forced to glare at them, and the insurrection was getting stronger, and the chief priest is starting to lose control in staving the protest seeing that the other innocent pupils are slowly getting swayed to join in having Izuku expelled, and he is starting to give in, feeling that the only way to put a stop to this is to have Izuku leave the temple, and he urged everyone to calm down and approached Izuku.

There the chief priest sadly told Izuku that he cannot overlook the evidences found in the boy's room, and said that though it is unjust, he cannot risk the temple leave open to attacks due to the insurrection that just happened, and thus he told Izuku that he has no option except to leave the temple immediately, which Izuku appeared dismayed, seeing that he is unjustly expelled because he is accused of a crime he did not committed, and defended himself from the accusations.

"I am sorry, boy..."

"Just like that...?"

"Huh?"

"You are a chief priest yet you buck in to pressure because of what they said?"

"But the proof shows it..."

"How can you say that since I cannot do those things by myself..."

"But..."

"Please think about it..."

But the disgruntled pupils began inciting another loud protest and urges the chief priest to have Izuku thrown out, and did so in a rather violent vocal protest, and just as their cause is about to work as the chief priest is about to give in to their demands, All-Might Sanzo appeared, chanting in prayers and the sutra began to glow and spread around the area which caught everyone's attention, and there things went silent for now and All-Might Sanzo stop chanting and told the chief priest not to give in on anyone's whim, saying that the accused has the right to defend himself from charges that may be deemed as fraudulent.

The chief priest then told Sanzo that the evidences are found and said that Izuku may be the one who perpetrated the theft, but Sanzo pointed out that if Izuku is the culprit, how was he able to bring all of the evidences inside his room given that some of the items are too large for the young boy to carry alone, and how was the boy able to bring it to his room without being noticed. Sanzo also said that the area where the items went missing in the first place is off-limits to Izuku, and pointed out that Izuku spend most of his time at the gardens and temple grounds, sweeping and that he did not interact with others given that SOME pupils are urging others to avoid the 10-year old boy, which he glanced at the disgruntled pupils, where they are seen going silent for a while.

Sanzo then said that he is sure that what is happening right now is indeed a frame-up and said that the perpetrators did this so that they have a legal reason to expel Izuku simply because they deem him a heretic because he was adopted and branded him an UNCLEAN person, and the chief priest is quite surprised to hear this and asks if he can back up his claim.

"But Master Sanzo..."

"You heard me...Izuku is innocent..."

"But the evidences..."

"I have proof to prove the boy's innocence..."

"You do?"

"Yes."

"Could you show it?"

"Of course."

Sanzo nodded and by then a temple official, who resembled Cementoss, came in, carrying a LAPTOP, and played the video, where the footage shows that the disgruntled pupils are shown physically, and vocally, making preparations on how to frame Izuku for the crimes and additional footage shows that the disgruntled pupils were the ones who broke inside the sacred rooms and took away the stolen items and planted them inside Izuku's room, shocking the chief priest, and the disgruntled students began to sweat non-stop and shivered in fear as they were now exposed as the actual culprits.

The chief priest was shaking in anger and dismay, and glanced at the disgruntled pupils and demanded an explanation on why they did such a thing after sheltering and adopting them with open arms, only for them to reciprocate their gratitude by being such selfish fools, and the disgruntled pupils knelt down and begged for forgiveness and not be expelled.

"I AM SORRY!"

"FORGIVE US!"

"WE DIDN'T MEAN TO!"

"SPARE US!"

"FORGIVE US!"

"THE YOUKAI MADE ME DO IT!"

"PLEASE FORGIVE US!"

"WE'LL DO ANYTHING!"

Unfortunately, the chief priest needed to do what he has to do, and has the disgruntled pupils expelled from the temple and the temple guards showed them out despite the expelled pupils pleading for mercy, and soon the pupils were thrown out, and the incident was slowly resolved, and the chief priest apologized to Izuku for what happened, which the boy just nodded, and soon everyone went back to their usual posts, though All-Might Sanzo slowly petted the boy's head seeing that despite his optimism, the boy is visibly upset that up until now the expelled pupils would still pick on him for a very shallow reason, and Sanzo told Izuku to move on, which the boy just nodded.

-x-

Several days later, All-Might Sanzo summoned Izuku to his quarters, which the boy wondered why, as it was already 17:45, and he knows that Sanzo would not call him at this time of the day unless it was dinner time, and upon entering, he saw his master sitting on the floor, smiling as usual, yet his eyes say a different meaning, as if the eyes gave a serious aura, and Izuku sat in front of him and the two began to talk, in which he told Izuku something important, and the scene shifts outside, where things went quiet for several minutes until a loud ruckus is heard, and the temple guards rushed in, where they saw Izuku on the floor, blood staining his cheeks and hands, and All-Might Sanzo sprawled on the floor, dead.

The guards were surprised to see Sanzo lying in a pool of blood, and his chest bore a huge hole where his heart was forcibly ripped out and that his sutra was stolen, and there the chief priest came and is alarmed by this and several minutes later an investigation is underway. Soon the scene shifts inside the main temple room where several priests and monks, along with some senior pupils, are gathered, and there they interrogated Izuku on what happened, in which the boy revealed that All-Might Sanzo summoned him inside his room and were discussing about what he would do from this point on, but some of the senior pupils, who are also disgruntled like the expelled students, began to cast doubt, insinuating that Izuku could be the culprit being that he is the only one inside Sanzo's room and that the blood was stained on his hands and cheeks, which the others were slowly conned into believing the claim until the chief priest ordered everyone to stop speculating as he is still interrogating Izuku, but the students began to make more accusations towards Izuku.

"I say he is the culprit!"

"Yeah...he did it!"

"We are sure!"

"Look...his hands are stained with blood...and he is the only one there...and that is proof that he did it!"

"Chief priest...you cannot ignore this!"

"That unclean boy murdered Master Sanzo!"

"He must be punished!"

"Have him executed!"

But Izuku sighed and told the chief priest to ignore them, surprising the others, and told them that several minutes ago, while he and Sanzo are in the midst of something, a YOUKAI barged in, and punched his hand into Sanzo's chest, ripped out his heart and grabbed the sutra before running off, and the chief priest slowly took Izuku's word for it, and he and the other priests are beginning to worry now that they will have to appoint a new Sanzo and think of a way to retrieve the stolen sutra, but Izuku said that the problem is already solved, surprising the chief priest.

"What...what did you say...?"

"THAT problem is already solved..."

"And what do you mean by that?"

"There is a new Sanzo...right before Master Sanzo was murdered..."

"Wait...how can you so...wait..."

"There is a new Sanzo...and he is right in front of you."

"It can't be...are you...?"

"..."

The chief priest blinked his eyes at this as he noticed that Izuku's head was bandaged, but when the boy removed the bandage from his head, it shows that a scarlet chakra is marked on his forehead, which shows that All-Might Sanzo has appointed Izuku and thus officially making the boy the new successor, and the chief priest and the other priests stood up, and officially recognized him as the new Sanzo, giving him the title and proclaimed him the 31st Sanzo, and gave him the name Deku Sanzo.

The disgruntled students stood in utter shock seeing that All-Might Sanzo had BAPTIZED a heretic to become the new Sanzo, and now they could not do anything as they cannot lay a finger on the new Sanzo, and they were defeated by this fact and there is nothing they can do about it.

-x-x-x-x-

The scene shifts inside the room of Mineta, where the Class 1-A students stared wide-eyed at Midoriya, surprised to see that the main character from the anime film is based on Midoriya himself, and there Midoriya sweat-dropped at the others staring at him, and his classmates began asking him in a rather suspicious manner, asking him if he is involved in the making of this movie, which Midoriya had to defend himself from the accusations.

"Are you involved in this?"

"No..."

"Are you in connivance with the film maker?"

"No...you're wrong...!"

"Then how come you resembled the main character? He has the same characteristics as you!"

"Yeah...the character who becomes Sanzo had your first name on it...and even uses the name DEKU!"

"Wait...I don't even know..."

"A main character resembled after you...you sure are lucky..."

"Aoyama-san!"

Midoriya was getting flustered and there Iida had to calm the rest of his classmates seeing that they are getting suspicious about Midoriya being involved in the film, and Yaoyorozu had to step in an urged her classmates to calm down and told them to watch the movie fully before making judgment, as the next scene of the movie is about to unfold.

**_To Be Continued... _**

* * *

Hope you liked this chapter, as Midoriya is being portrayed as the new Sanzo, whilst Midoriya himself is bewildered by this as his classmates are getting suspicious about the connection…though Iida and Yaoyorozu managed to calm their classmates down…

* * *

_**Preview:**_

More elements from Journey to the West movie are shown, and there you'll get to see one of Midoriya's classmates portray one of Sanzo's followers…which will be a surprise…

See you in six weeks (about the end of February or mid-March)…

Reviews are welcome but needed...


	4. The Journey Begins

**Boku no Hero Saiyuki**

_**Disclaimer:**_  
_**Boku no Hero Academia**_ is owned by x and Bones  
_**Journey To The West **_is owned by Wu Cheng'en  
_**Saiyuki**_ (manga) is owned by Kazuya Minekura

* * *

Many thanks to those who read and reviewed this fic. I am really happy and this inspired me to bring in the next chapter, and here the story picks up where the last chapter left, in which our main character will embark on a journey...and well...the rest will be explained below…

Well then, read on and enjoy!

* * *

**_Ch. 4: _****_Tabi ga hajimaru_**

After watching the first portion of the movie, the scene shifts inside Mineta's dorm room, where the Class 1-A students stared wide-eyed at while staring Midoriya, surprised to see that the main character from the anime film is based on Midoriya himself, and Midoriya sweat-dropped at the others staring at him, and most of his classmates began asking him in a rather suspicious manner, asking him if he is involved in the making of this movie, which Midoriya had to defend himself from the accusations.

"Are you involved in this?"

"No..."

"Are you in connivance with the film maker?"

"No...you're wrong...!"

"Then how come you resembled the main character? He has the same characteristics as you!"

"Yeah...the character who becomes Sanzo had your first name on it...and even has a few freckles!"

"Wait...I don't even know..."

"A main character resembled after you...vous êtes bien sûr célèbre..."

"Aoyama-san!"

Midoriya had to calm the rest seeing that they are getting suspicious about him being involved in the film, and Iida had to step in an urged his classmates to calm down and told them to watch the movie fully before making any judgment, as the next scene of the movie is about to unfold.

However, Yaoyorozu made a suggestion, saying that it would be better to watch the movie somewhere else and keep the volume down just in case the movie might contain...CERTAIN SCENES that may attract unwanted attention, and suggested that they watch it at her room, so that they can view it uninterrupted, and said that her dorm unit is quite spaceous and they can stay there as long as they like, which the others seemed to like the idea.

"Sure!"

"I'm in!

"So we can stay here?

"How lucky of us!"

"So when can we go?

"Right now."

"Okay!

"Get the player ready, Mineta!"

Turning off the computer, the students left Mineta's dorm room and several minutes later they all arrived at Yaoyorozu's dorm room, where Sato provided snacks and food as Yaoyorozu prepared tea and after eating, they all assembled in front if the TV, where Mineta opens the flatscreen TV and puts in the flashdisk, and fast forward the file up to the scene where the character of Midoriya became Deku Sanzo, and there everyone was ready to watch, but they noticed Kyoka looking apprehensive and Yaoyorozu asks why is she looking worried.

"I...had a bad feeling about this..."

"About what?

"The flashdisk..."

"So? We are checking it out what the movie is like..."

"That's the thing..."

"Huh?

"You see..."

"..."

Kyoka said that she heard this from some of her friends before coming to UA High, and stated that when flashdisks are found there is a chance that it contained hentai anime, and this caused Sero and Kaminari to become more curious and urged Minetaa to put in the tape and play it, much to Kyoka's shock.

"Mineta...play it!"

"Do it!

"What? What are you two so...?

"If it contains what we think it is…"

"This is a good chance to watch it!

"As in…anime porn!"

"Yeah!

"Okay!"

As Iida tries to dissuade his classmates from checking it out, Mineta hurriedly played the flashdisk, and everyone glanced at the screen as the next scene unfolds on the TV as the movie's next part is going to be shown.

-x-x-x-x-

About four years after the death of All Might Sanzo, the scene shifts inside the temple where the monks, pupils and helpers are moving on, and yet they were still saddened by the passing of one of the Sanzo priests, and they always do their daily prayers, and practicing their faiths, but some were still in disbelief that Izuku became the new Sanzo, and they questioned among themselves why a child they deemed a HERETIC, became the successor, and they wondered if something underhanded took place before All-Might Sanzo's murder.

"You think?

"Yeah..."

"I bet he killed Master Sanzo so the brat can take his place..."

"I bet he would use his authority and position to bring in prostitutes..."

"Yeah...that must be it..."

"Damn that brat..."

"I should have killed him..."

"Me too..."

The chief priest came and overheard their conversation and he reprimanded them for their baseless comments, saying that if All-Might Sanzo did this, then it must be his wish and urged them to respect his decision and stop feeling prejudiced towards Izuku, reminding them that he is now the current Sanzo and they must show him respect, and the disgruntled pupils begrudgingly nodded and apologized, even though they showed utter disdain towards Izuku himself.

"We're sorry..."

"Forgive us..."

"We will not do it again..."

"We're sorry..."

"Forgive us..."

"We will not do it again..."

"Promise..."

"We'll be good..."

The scene shifts further inside the temple, where you can see Izuku, now aged 14, has emerged from the prayer room and he is now garbed in yellow robe, though underneath it you can see him wearing jeans, a belt, boots, and a skin-tight sleeveless shirt, and arm-length gloves. Moreover, like his predecessor, Izuku did not shave his hair, keeping them and his hairstyle is identical to that of Izuku Midoriya, complete with a curly hairstyle.

Izuku, now as Deku Sanzo, went towards a secret room where the janitor is sweeping the floor, and he saw Makoto heading there and greeted him which Deku greeted in return, and entered the secret room and the janitor wondered what is Deku going to do there, knowing what is inside that room yet he opted not to dwell on it and continue to sweep the floor.

The scene shifts inside the secret room, where you can see Deku staring at the wall, where it contained a lot of weapons, mostly resembling those from Shaolin-themed weapons seen in movies, and there a staff member came and bowed to the current Sanzo and humbly asks him what is his business here, and even offered him a variety of weapons displayed, but to his surprise, Makoto chose a rather-advanced pistol that has a seemingly unlimited stock of HOLY BULLETS, which is the S&W M36 and he questioned him why go for such a PRIMITIVE WEAPON.

"Why chose that kind of weapons?"

"Well..."

"Surely a Sanzo of your caliber would choose a traditional weapon..."

"Well...I'm comfortable in using this..."

"But..."

"Don't worry...besides...I get to choose my kind of weapons..."

"...fine..."

"Thanks..."

Deku smiled and assured to him that the weapon he chose would suit him the most and then went on to choose other weapons of his preference, and among them were:

\- an RPG

\- a grenade launcher

\- C4 explosives

\- Nikita missile launcher

\- MP5SD

\- RBG-6

After that, Deku placed them inside a sack and leaves the room, and the staff member stared in disbelief that a young boy came the newest Sanzo and had the gall of using such OUTLANDISH weapons that do not fit a Sanzo. As Deku is heading to the room where the chief priest is staying, other disgruntled pupils stared at him in disdain, disgusted that someone like him became the new Sanzo, yet there is nothing they can do about it.

As Deku entered the room, he is greeted by the chief priest, and he knew why Deku came here, and the two sat on the floor and they began to discuss about his upcoming journey. He is initially against it seeing that Deku is still too young for a Sanzo to embark on a journey, but seeing the determination in the boy's eyes, he felt that Makoto may be ready for what is coming towards his way.

"So...are you ready, boy?"

"Yes, chief priest."

"You must know that the journey you are about to take would be difficult..."

"I know."

"Then you are prepared for anything?

"Yes."

"Very well..."

"Huh?"

After that, the chief priest went to a cabinet and took out a scroll, which he told Deku that he is now the bearer of the **_Maten Sutra_**, and he informed Makoto that he already had been taught on how to use the sutras. The chief priest then told Makoto that aside from retrieving the stolen sutra taken from All-Might Sanzo, Deku must also journey westward towards India where the three remaining Sutras were scattered, and said that Makoto now has the authority to appoint his disciples if he desired.

Deku nodded and wears the Maten Sutra over his shoulders and leaves, and later he is seen riding a horse and leaves the temple, and as his journey to the west has begun, he began to hear VOICES that seem to compel him to head towards the source.

-x-

Quite far, the scene shifts at a mountain that resembles Mt. Fuji, and the scene shifts upward where you can see what appeared to be a young woman, who looked shorter than Deku Sanzo, fair-skinned, wearing a white blouse and a mini-skirt, but you can see her chest and cleavage, and has a pair of _YOUKAI ears_, and a _golden diadem_ on her forehead. She resembles Ochako Uraraka, and there you can see a collar around her neck, which has a chain, and to top it off, she is hungry, and her stomach growled very loud.

"_I'm hungry..._"

-x-x-x-x-

The scene shifts inside Yaoyorozu's room, where everyone were surprised to see that the next character introduced in the movie is **Son Goku**, but to their shock the character of Goku resembled Uraraka herself, and there the blushing Uraraka grabbed Miineta by his collar and shook him violently, demanding why is she portrayed as Goku, saying that Goku is a boy and why is the Goku shown on the tape resembled her, and Mineta proclaimed his innocence saying that this is what it showed on the flashdisk and that he has no hand in making this film.

"WHAT THE HECK IS THIS?! HOW COME THE SON GOKU IN THE MOVIE RESEMBLED ME?!"

"I DON'T KNOW!"

"YOU'RE LYING!"

"I'M TELLING YOU THE TRUTH! I HAVE NO IDEA THAT THE CHARACTERS IN THIS MOVIE USED YOUR LIKENESS!"

"IF I FIND OUT THAT YOU'RE INVOLVED...I'LL BEAT YOU UP!

"I SWEAR I'M INNOCENT!

"YOU HENTAI!"

"HELP!"

As the Class 1-A members tried to pry Mineta and Uraraka apart, Hagakure and Ashido giggled at seeing that the Sanzo in the film is based on Midoriya, and even jokingly pointed out that the Sanzo in the movie is a cross between the _Terminato_r and _Rambo_ character due to the Sanzo bringing with him such high-powered weapons, much to Midoriya's chagrin.

"Wow, Midoriya-kun..."

"You sure look like an action star there..."

"Come on..."

"What if you were portrayed like Jason Statham...?

"Really, Ashido-san?

"Come on! I'm not that athletic or action-oriented!

"Just kidding..."

"Loosen up a little..."

"Geez..."

**_To Be Continued... _**

* * *

Hope you liked this chapter, as Midoriya is being portrayed as the new Sanzo, whilst Midoriya himself is bewildered by this as his classmates are getting suspicious about the connection…though Iida and Yaoyorozu managed to calm their classmates down…

* * *

**_Preview:_**

More elements from Journey to the West movie are shown, and there you'll get to see one of Midoriya's classmates portray one of Sanzo's followers…which will be a surprise…

See you in six weeks (about the end of February or mid-March)…

Reviews are welcome but needed...


	5. The Monkey Encounter

**Boku no Hero Saiyuki**

* * *

_**Disclaimer:**_  
_**Boku no Hero Academia**_ is owned by x and Bones  
_**Journey To The West **_is owned by Wu Cheng'en  
_**Saiyuki**_ (manga) is owned by Kazuya Minekura

* * *

Many thanks to those who read and reviewed this fic. I am really happy and this inspired me to bring in the next chapter, and here the story picks up where the last chapter left, in which our main character will embark on a journey...and well...the rest will be explained below…

Such as the INTRODUCTION of Sanzo's FIRST FOLLOWER…and who will portray the follower…

Well then, read on and enjoy!

* * *

**_Ch. 5: Monkīenkauntā_**

At Yaoyorozu's dorm room, the students antics were quite lively due to Urarka shaking Miineta through his collar quite violently as she demanded an explanation as to why she is portrayed as Son Goku in the movie via the USB flashdisk that they are checking out as the rest sweat-dropped at the scene they are watching, and there some of the Class 1-A students sweat-dropped seeing Mineta PLEADING FOR HIS LIFE as Uraraka is getting more and more violent by the minute.

Uraraka: "Explain yourself!"

Mineta: "WWWWAAHHHH!"

Uraraka: "Why am I being portrayed as Son Goku?!"

Mineta: "I told you I don't know!"

Uraraka: "You're lying!"

Mineta: "I'm not!"

Uraraka: "You are!"

Mineta: "I'm not!"

Midoriya was beginning to get concerned and is about to intervene when Sero whispered to him not to get involved or he might felt Uraraka's WRATH though he said he couldn't just sit around doing nothing, seeing that Mineta is innocent of what just happened, and Midoriya is worried for Mineta seeing that despite his perverted antics, Mineta might not stoop that low and felt that someone has to pacify Uraraka.

Midoriya: "I think I can calm her down..."

Sero: "I don't know, Midoriya…"

Midoriya: "It's okay...I'll just talk to her..."

Sero: "..."

Midoriya: "Don't worry, Sero-san..."

Sero: "It's your funeral."

Midoriya: "…"

Sero: "..."

By then Iida made his move and talked to Uraraka, urging her to calm down or else the noise might reach outside and attract Aizawa's attention and if that happens, Class 1-A will take the full brunt of the sermon, and urges her to keep her cool and let Mineta explain himself so that they would know the whole truth and see if Mineta is really not involved in this.

Uraraka slowly calmed down and apologized to Iida for her outburst, which Iida said it is okay and urged her not to jump to conclusions and wait for the rest of the evidence to present itself, and there she can question Mineta about this..

"I'm so sorry..."

"it's fine...just keep it down, okay...?"

"Yes, Iida-kun..."

"Good."

"I am sorry for the disturbance..."

"..."

"I promise to keep my cool…"

"..."

After that, everything went silent inside Yaoyorozu's dorm room, and there Kaminari tells Mineta to resume in playing the movie, and Mineta seemingly recovered and presses the ENTER button of the keyboard to continue playing the movie and there the Class 1-A were glued on the laptop monitor as the next scene on the movie commences.

**-x-x-x-x-**

Several hours later after leaving the temple, Deku Sanzo is seen riding a camel and is walking westward, holding a map and a compass, as he tries to navigate his way around as he intends to head to his next destination, but accidentally makes a wrong turn and instead heads to the east, where it would soon led him to Mt. Fuji, and as he is doing so, he had no idea that he had stray away from path and thus traveling for some extra miles, and in his travel, he accidentally came across a scene where he a samurai is being surrounded by assassins who are about engage the lone samurai in a sword fight.

"We got you!"

"You won't escape us!"

"After we kill you, we're going to be famous!"

"So famous that we samurais are gonna be appearing on TV!"

"So prepare to die, Battosai!"

"Yeah, prepare to die, **Hitokiri Batosai**!"

"Any last words?"

"..."

Deku Sanzo stared at this and gets off the camel and tries to intervene by using the teachings taught to him by the Chief Abbott and tries to dissuade the samurais from murdering the lone swordsman, but the assassins would not relent and told him that they will kill their target no matter what claiming that he is the legendary slasher and killing him would make them famous.

"Butt out, kid!"

"Don't try to stop us!"

"This is our ticket to becoming famous!"

"And we're going to do it!"

"But...killing is against the teachings of..."

"Shut up, you monk-wannabe!"

"Go home!"

"And read a porn magazine!"

Deku Sanzo sensed that the assassins would no listen to reason and felt compelled to interfere to save the man's life, but the lone samurai drew his sword and did several slash strikes that took the men down, and Deku Sanzo was at first shocked at this, but the lone samurai, who is sporting an "x" mark on his left cheek, smiled and said that he only knocked them out and not killed them, and as Sanzo checked on the men, he is relieved to see that they were just unconscious.

The lone samurai thanked Sanzo for standing up to him but advised him to be on his way so as he won't get embroiled in any mess and said that he respected one's religion, and seeing that he is not needed, Deku Sanzo boarded the camel and left, unknowingly heading to Mt. Fuji believing that he is heading to the west.

-x-

As the hours passed by, Deku Sanzo was getting a bit tired as he wondered where the trip is taking him as he felt that he should have reached the western border that would lead him out of Japan, and as he checked the map, he felt that he is sure that he is heading for the right direction, but then the camel came to a stop and he felt it, where he saw that he is about to enter a road leading to a mountainous terrain, and he checked the compass where he stared in surprise seeing that the arrow of the compass is pointing east.

"YOU GOT TO BE KIDDING ME!"

By then he saw a traveler passing by and asks him for directions as well as asking him where he is, and there Deku Sanzo was surprised when told of his current location, realizing that he has indeed been traveling to the wrong direction.

"EEEHHHH?! YOU MEAN I'M IN FRONT OF MT. FUJI?!"

"Uh...yes...that's right..."

"Then...I've been traveling the wrong direction the whole time...?"

"Well...if it helps..."

"Huh?"

"There's a nearby place here where you can take a rest..."

"Really...?"

"Yes..."

The traveler then told Deku Sanzo that there is a small town up towards the road of Mt. Fuji and said he can rest there before resuming his journey, and Sanzo thanked the traveler for the advice as he decided to leave the mountains but stopped when he thought he HEARD someone CALLING him, and out of curiosity, Deku Sanzo went up the mountains, where it took about over an hour as he unknowingly went towards the top of Mt. Fuji, and upon arriving at the top, he looked around as he sees no one.

Deku Sanzo wondered if he is hearing things, but then he felt the urge to urinate and took off his pants and urinated in front of a rock, and after doing so, he is about to leave when he saw a teenage woman sitting on top of the mountain, wearing a diadem on her forehead and her neck is wrapped in a collar with a chain, yet is wearing a schoolgirl uniform. It was the teenage girl who resembled Uraraka, and the subtitle of the film identified her as **Uraraka-Goku**, and she was looking at him in curiosity but finally spoke as she believes that he is carrying food, and began to BEG him to give her food, or if possible, set her free from the chains she is bound in.

"You mean...?"

"Yeah...so pretty-please...?"

"Um..."

"Please...?"

"..."

"I'm so hungry, you know..."

"Um...I..."

"..."

Deku Sanzo soon realized that it was her whose voice came from, and growing up in the teachings of the temple he grew up at, he took pity and did an incantation which caused the collar and chain to dissipate and Uraraka-Goku began to glow, as if her supernatural powers have returned, as it is revealed that she was imprisoned here 500 years ago, and it would soon sink into Sanzo's head that he unintentionally freed a YOUKAI.

However, as Uraraka-Goku is free, she went straight to Deku Sanzo and asks for food, saying that she hasn't eaten one for 500 years, and Deku Sanzo sighed nervously seeing how quite petite she is, as she is quite shorter than him. Sighing, Sanzo gave her some food, and though not quite enough, she was somewhat satisfied, and she is quite happy enough to be free and tasted food after five centuries, and he said that now she is free, he can continue his journey, but Uraraka-Goku touched his shoulders and sports a naughty grin.

"Hold on..."

"Eh...?"

"You set me free...gave me food..."

"Y-yeah..."

"So I'm going to thank you..."

"Ah, that is nothing..."

"IN KIND."

"Eh...?"

Deku Sanzo blinked his eyes as he wondered what she meant, but then Uraraka-Goku smirked even wider and with a fling of her hands, Deku Sanzo's clothes flew to the air and landed on the ground, leaving the 14-year old boy naked, and as he attempts to cover himself, she grabbed his hands and kept them apart, glancing at his ORGAN seeing that he is FULLY SHAVED. Deku Sanzo blushed as he asks her what is she trying to do, and she said that she is going to repay him in KIND.

"You heard me..."

"Uh..."

"I'm going to thank you..."

"Sure...but..."

"IN KIND..."

"But...why did you have to make me go naked...?"

"Because..."

"Um..."

As Uraraka-Goku pushed Deku Sanzo to the ground, she took off her clothes and is naked as well, and Deku Sanzo stared in surprised at seeing her small, petite body and her breast were well-endowed, and in an instant, his penis slowly rose up hard, and Uraraka-Goku smirked as she began to play with the boy's organ and he was slowly being aroused against his will, his body began to accept the sensation being fed on his body as Uraraka-Goku rubbed his erection up and down for about 10 minutes before he reached his first orgasm, his SEED shooting upward before landing on his belly.

As he was panting after getting his FIRST TIME, Uraraka-Goku smirked even more and she mounted herself on top of the boy, her WOMANHOOD impaling on his ORGAN and she began to move up and down, feeling the boy's erection rubbing her INSIDES, and began moaning in pleasure, just as Deku Sanzo is also moaning as he never felt such pleasure before.

"AAAHHH..."

"UUUHHH..."

"AAAHHH..."

"AHHH...W-WAIT...AAAHHH..."

"AAAHHH...SO GOOD...AAAHHH..."

"W-WAIT...AAAHHH...S-SOMETHING IS...AAAHHH...C-CAN'T...AAAHHH...!"

"GO ON...AAAHHHH...SHOOT...IT...OUT...AAAHHH...I'M...I'M...AAAAHHH...!"

"AAAAHHHH...!"

After 10 more minutes they were done, having reached orgasm, and as Deku Sanzo is putting on his clothes, Uraraka-Goku was also putting hers and noticing him about to leave and asks him where he is going, which he says he is going on a trip, and there he said that he is on a journey to the west, and Uraraka-Goku smirked and said that she will go with him claiming that he might encounter trouble there and VOLUNTEERED go with him as his traveling companion, and a bewildered Deku Sanzo stared in surprise, and despite his gentle protest, he finds himself unable to dissuade her and allowed her to go with him and the two left Mt. Fuji to head towards the west.

**-x-x-x-x-**

The scene shifts inside Yaoyorozu's dorm room, where everyone were surprised to see that the next character introduced in the movie is Son Goku, but to their shock the character of Goku resembled Uraraka herself, and what's more, the scene showed that Uraraka-Goku had a sex scene with Deku Sanzo, and Uraraka was shocked, her whole face blushing red, and that her likeness and body is exactly like hers, which she saw Mineta drooling in arousal.

Sero and Kaminari then interrogated Midoriya, asking him how is he able to SCORE with Uraraka, which a bewildered and blushing Midoriya defended himself and said he and Uraraka never did that kind of scenes on that film.

"Midoriya, you sly fox!"

"I can't believe you did that!"

"No! you're wrong!"

"How did you do it?"

"Yeah, how did you SCORE with Uraraka?"

"I tell you I never DID THAT with her!"

"Then explain that scene on that movie file!"

"Did you really do that in real life? You sexual maniac!"

"I tell you that wasn't me!"

However, Uraraka is pissed that her likeness was used for that scene, and she grabbed Mineta by his collar and shook him violently, demanding why is she shown doing a LOVE SCENE, with Midoriya, and Mineta proclaimed his innocence saying that it he just found the flashdisk that contained that film they just watched and nothing more.

"WHAT THE HELL IS THIS?!"

"I told you I don't know!"

"BEING PORTRAYED AS SON GOKU IS ONE THING...BUT ME HAVING A SEX SCENE WITH A BOY THAT RESEMBLED DEKU?! EXPLAIN YOURSELF OR I'LL BEAT YOU UP!"

"I swear...i just picked up the flashdisk and brought it here...I have no involvement whatsoever!"

"AND WHY IS DEKU...WAIT A MINUTE...DEKU...DEKU...!"

"Huh?"

"IS DEKU INVOLVED HERE?!"

"No...he is..."

As the Class 1-A members tried to pry Mineta and Uraraka apart, Sero and Kaminari stared suspiciously at Midoriya after seeing the LOVE SCENE, and Sero began to peer suspiciously closer to him and asks him if he is involved in the making of that movie, and Midoriya sweat-dropped as he began defending himself from the accusations.

"Midoriya...!"

"Sero-san...?"

"Are you involved in that movie…?"

"No...I'm..."

"Then why is there a SEX SCENE? Why are you doing that scene with Uraraka?"

"You're wrong!"

"Then explain it!"

"I have no idea!"

"Liar!"

**_To Be Continued... _**

* * *

Hope you liked this chapter, as Midoriya is being portrayed as the new Sanzo, and then Uraraka is portrayed as Son Goku, in which a LOVE SCENE is shown, whilst Midoriya himself is bewildered by this as his classmates are getting suspicious about the connection…though Midoriya pleaded innocence, at the same time Uraraka totally loses herself and violently interrogated Mineta…

* * *

**_Preview:_**

More elements from Journey to the West movie are shown, where more Sanzo x Son Goku (or rather Midoriya x Uraraka) moments are shown…

See you in late April…

Reviews are welcome but needed...


	6. First Battle

**Boku no Hero Saiyuki**

* * *

_**Disclaimer:**_  
_**Boku no Hero Academia**_ is owned by x and Bones  
_**Journey To The West **_is owned by Wu Cheng'en  
_**Saiyuki**_ (manga) is owned by Kazuya Minekura

* * *

Many thanks to those who read and reviewed this fic. I am really happy and this inspired me to bring in the next chapter, and here the story picks up where the last chapter left, in which our main character will embark on a journey...and well...the rest will be explained below…

Such as the Sanzo's FIRST FOLLOWER…who will go into action…

Well then, read on and enjoy!

* * *

_**Ch. 6: Saisho no Tatakai**_

The scene shifts inside Yaoyorozu's dorm room, where everyone were surprised to see that the next character introduced in the movie is Son Goku, but to their shock the character of Goku resembled Uraraka herself, and what's more, the scene showed that Uraraka-Goku had a sex scene with Deku Sanzo, and Uraraka was shocked, her whole face blushing red, and that her likeness and body is exactly like hers, which she saw Mineta drooling in arousal.

Sero and Kaminari then interrogated Midoriya, asking him how is he able to SCORE with Uraraka, which a bewildered and blushing Midoriya defended himself and said he and Uraraka never did that kind of scenes on that film.

"Midoriya, you sly fox!"

"I can't believe you did that!"

"No! you're wrong!"

"How did you do it?"

"Yeah, how did you SCORE with Uraraka?"

"I tell you I never DID THAT with her!"

"Then explain that scene on that movie file!"

"Did you really do that in real life? You sexual maniac!"

"I tell you that wasn't me!"

However, Uraraka is pissed that her likeness was used for that scene, and she grabbed Mineta by his collar and shook him violently, demanding why is she shown doing a LOVE SCENE, with Midoriya, and Mineta proclaimed his innocence saying that it he just found the flashdisk that contained that film they just watched and nothing more.

"WHAT THE HELL IS THIS?!"

"I told you I don't know!"

"BEING PORTRAYED AS SON GOKU IS ONE THING...BUT ME HAVING A SEX SCENE WITH A BOY THAT RESEMBLED DEKU?! EXPLAIN YOURSELF OR I'LL BEAT YOU UP!"

"I swear...i just picked up the flashdisk and brought it here...I have no involvement whatsoever!"

"AND WHY IS DEKU...WAIT A MINUTE...DEKU...DEKU...!"

"Huh?"

"IS DEKU INVOLVED HERE?!"

"No...he is..."

As the Class 1-A members tried to pry Mineta and Uraraka apart, Sero and Kaminari stared suspiciously at Midoriya after seeing the LOVE SCENE, and Sero began to peer suspiciously closer to him and asks him if he is involved in the making of that movie, and Midoriya sweat-dropped as he began defending himself from the accusations.

"Midoriya...!"

"Sero-san...?"

"Are you involved in that movie…?"

"No...I'm..."

"Then why is there a SEX SCENE? Why are you doing that scene with Uraraka?"

"You're wrong!"

"Then explain it!"

"I have no idea!"

"Liar!"

As Midoriya tries to defend himself from Sero's accusations, Uraraka grabbed Midoriya by his collar and demanded an answer, asking him if he is also involved in the movie, in which Midoriya stared-wide-eyed in fear, seeing that Uraraka thinks he is involved, and told her he is not involved in any way in making that movie, though it did little to deter a pissed-off Uraraka and shook her classmate violently, seemingly forgetting that Midoriya is also a victim here, and tries to make him SPILL THE BEANS so as to get a straight answer from him.

"ANSWER ME STRAIGHT OUT!"

"I TOLD YOU I AM NOT INVOVLED!"

"DON'T GIVE ME THAT SHIT! TELL ME WHAT YOU KNOW ABOUT THIS!"

"I SWEAR! I DON'T KNOW ANYTHING!"

"THEN WHY DID I HAVE A SEX SCENE WITH YOU IN THAT MOVIE?!"

"I HAVE NO IDEA! AND I TOLD YOU I AM NOT INVOLVED IN ANY WAY!"

"WHEN I FIND OUT THAT YOU'RE INVOLVED IN THIS I…!"

"WWWAAAHHH!"

Yaoyorozu and Todoroki are getting quite worried for Midoriya, seeing how Uraraka is INTERROGATING him, and are wondering on how to calm her down, while the rest of Class 1-A are thinking of a way to calm Uraraka down without provoking her, and each of them are offering suggestions on how to approach her and talk her down on she would calm down without erupting into a raging fury.

"We better do something…"

"Yeah…Midoriya is about to get beaten up…"

"Aoyama…go talk to Uraraka…"

"Non-non-non…I think I'll pass…what about you, Koda?"

"Why me?"

"Hagakure…what about you?"

"Ehhh? I can't…!"

"…"

However, a knock on the door is heard and everyone stopped their antics as Yaoyorozu answered the door where the Class 1-A homeroom teacher, Shota Aizawa, stood there, and asks them to simmer down as he can hear their antics, which Yaoyorozu apologized and told her classmates to calm down. After that the Aizawa left and the Class 1-A students calmed down, and Iida urges Uraraka to calm down as he believes that neither Mineta or Midoriya are involved in this.

However, Mineta urged everyone that they should continue watching the movie as he claims that he wants to see more of the story, though Asui mumbled that he just want to see more of the ecchi scenes, though he is not deterred, and Ashido spoke and pointed out that she too wants to see the sex scenes, which Jiro blushed and asked Ashido if she is serious.

"What was that, are you serious?"

"Yup! I want to see it…I'm sure you also want to…"

"I AM NOT!"

"Ohh…then why were you so fixated earlier when the sex scenes were shown…?"

"That's…!"

"See…you want to fantasize about…"

"Don't mistake me for Mineta, Ashido!"

"Ha-ha!"

As the two classmates bicker, Iida decided to use this chance to take the USB flashdisk out so he can surrender it to the teachers, but Sero uses his Quirk and grabbed the flashdisk and slips it back into the laptop, and as Iida tries to stop him, Sero uses his Quirk and ties up Iida so he won't interfere, and Mineta played the file and the rest looks on as they continue to watch the next scene and see where the story goes.

-x-x-x-x-

The scene shifts somewhere down the road, where you can see Deku Sanzo is riding a camel with Uraraka-Goku leading, and they have already left Mt. Fuji, and as they are traveling the road, they came across city after city, and Uraraka-Goku was a bit baffled as she has no idea that most of Japan has already moved on with the times, as she saw several cars passing by, some even blow its horn, which agitated her but Deku Sanzo managed to calm her down and told her to ignore the passing vehicles and keep on moving.

"Just ignore them…and keep moving…"

"Grr…"

"Trust me on this…"

"Is it me or has this world gone crazier…?"

"Japan has changed since the last 500 years…of course it has changed…"

"Hmph…I rather see youkai than this…"

"Aha-ha-ha-ha…"

"…"

Uraraka-Goku grudgingly obliges as the pair continued to trek the road, which hours later, took them back to Tokyo, and as they are still traveling by foot, they came across a scene where two rival groups are engaged in a brawl, one led by a babyface-looking gangster, who resembled Bakugo, and the other group led by a biker, who resembled Todoroki, and Deku-Sanzo sighed as he had come across a conflict and he is unsure whether to interfere or keep on going ad he wanted to head towards the west.

Soon the brawl erupted and the biker gang, led by the leader who resembled Todoroki, was slowly being defeated, and the other group, which was a yakuza network, emerged victorious, and the leader, who resembled Bakugo, laughed in triumph as he had just vanquished his opposition, but then one of his men saw Deku Sanzo and Uraraka-Goku witnessed the brawl, and urged the leader to rid any eyewitnesses, which the leader agreed.

As the leader ordered his men to attack, Deku Sanzo tries to use the teachings of Buddhism to persuade the gang to cease their intention, but the leader said he has no qualms in taking out anyone, which includes priests, and Uraraka-Goku cracked her knuckles as she volunteers to deal with their attackers, and Deku Sanzo sighed, seeing that there is no other recourse than deal with the problem head-on.

"Hey, let me handle this, boy priest…"

"Um…"

"This is gonna be easy…"

"I guess I have no choice…just don't be too rough on them, Goku…"

"Sure…"

"Er…why are you grinning…?"

"That's cause I'm about to have fun…"

"…"

The gang leader then saw Uraraka-Goku approaching his gang, and laughed at her appearance and began mocking her, which drew her ire and called him a BLOND-HAIRED BABYFACE PIPSQUEAK, which irked him in return, and felt insulted at being mocked by a woman with a diadem on her forehead, and called her a MONKEY AMAZON, which pisses her off.

"You are you calling a BABYFACE, you MONKEY AMAZON?!"

"What?"

"You're just a ROUND-FACED wench with big boobs…go to a brothel and be a prostitute…"

"You're gonna regret those words, BLONDIE…"

"WHAT? BLONDIE?"

"And I'm betting the hair near your PEE-PEE is also blond…"

"Why you, MONKEY BITCH!"

"Okay…you're gonna die…"

Deku Sanzo was getting worried and tries to get them to calm down, but his efforts fell on deaf ears as the mafia gang raised their guns and open fire, firing their bullets, but Uraraka-Goku brought out her staff which extends and she spins it in a circular motion which deflects the bullets, then she uses her staff to beat up the gangsters which sent them upward and to flew to several directions, and Uraraka-Goku stood triumphant and screamed that she cannot be beaten.

Deku Sanzo sighed and tells her that they should continue their journey which she nodded, and the two went on their way, and in the hours that passed, their trip had its ups and down, such as Deku Sanzo trying to calm his DISCIPLE after being startled by a car that honked too loud, a reckless driver screaming at Uraraka-Goku for getting in the way, and persuading a policeman to let him and her off the hook after reprimanding her for harassing pedestrians.

As the two left the city and resumed walking the road, Uraraka-Goku complained that the city has changed from 500 years ago, saying it has become so WEIRD, and Deku Sanzo said that is how times change and people evolve, and he advised her to calm down and learn how to act normally when around people, which she said that she is ACTING NORMALLY.

"I am acting normally…"

"That's not what I meant, Goku…"

"Then what do you want me to do?"

"Um…"

"I am what I am…so I'll act the way I am…"

"You can't…!"

"What are you going to do, you clean-cut priest?"

"…"

Sighing, Deku Sanzo decided to keep on moving as he and Uraraka-Goku continue their journey, not knowing that very soon he will encounter more characters that would serve as a way to make his journey more interesting, if not livelier.

-x-x-x-x-

The scene shifts back at Yaoyorozu's room, where you can see Bakugo staring in disbelief, as he never thought that his likeness was used in the tape, and he grabbed Mineta by his collar and demanded an explanation on why he is in that movie and how the creator of that movie was able to use the likeness of him and being portrayed as the leader of a mafia hitmen, which Mineta professed his innocence, reiterating that he just found the flashdisk and have no idea who made that movie and how the creator was able to use Bakugo's likeness..

"I told you it wasn't me who…"

"THEN HOW COME MY LIKENESS AND MY PERSONALITY WAS WELL-MADE IN THAT MOVIE? I'M GONNA BE THE NUMBER ONE HERO! NOT A SMALL-TIME CROOK! ARE YOU SURE YOU'RE TELLING ME THE TRUTH?!"

"I SWEAR! I DID NOT MADE THAT MOVIE! HONEST!"

"I DON'T BELIEVE YOU!"

"BELIEVE ME!"

"IF I FIND OUT THAT YOU'RE LYING…I'LL HAVE MY EXPLOSION QUIRK CASTRATE YOU, PUFFY HAIRBALL HEAD!"

"YOU'RE OUT OF YOUR MIND!"

"SAYS WHO?!"

The rest sweat-dropped at the scene and sighed, while Koda urged them to calm down and Sero suggested that they continue watching the movie, which the others seemed to agree as they are curious to see what else is in there while Midoriya sighed as he mentally wondered how he got dragged in to this mess.

_**To Be Continued...**_

* * *

Hope you liked this chapter, as Midoriya is being interrogated by Uraraka, seemingly forgetting that he is innocent in all this…

Bakugo is not too pleased at having his likeness used in that movie, and is eyeing Mineta, believing that he is involved…

Thankfully Class 1-A managed to keep the movie file a secret from Aizawa, as he could hear the loud shenanigans…and now the class is about to resume watching the film…

* * *

_**Preview:**_

More elements from Journey to the West movie are shown, where more Sanzo x Son Goku moments are shown…

And finally a pro hero will be shown PORTRAYING the Goddess of Mercy…

See you in six to eight weeks (probably around late September or mid-October)…

Reviews are welcomed, but needed…


	7. The Goddess of Mercy

**Boku no Hero Saiyuki**

* * *

_**Disclaimer:**_  
_**Boku no Hero Academia**_ is owned by x and Bones  
_**Journey To The West **_is owned by Wu Cheng'en  
_**Saiyuki**_ (manga) is owned by Kazuya Minekura

* * *

Many thanks to those who read and reviewed this fic. I am really happy and this inspired me to bring in the next chapter, and here the story picks up where the last chapter left, in which our main character will embark on a journey...and well...the rest will be explained below…

Such as the Sanzo's FIRST FOLLOWER…who will go into action…

And then a NEW CHARACTER is INTRODUCED…

Well then, read on and enjoy!

* * *

_**Ch. 7: Kanzeon Busatsu**_

The scene shifts inside Yaoyorozu's dorm room, where everyone were surprised to see what transpired at the film, Bakugo staring in disbelief, as he never thought that his likeness was used in the tape, and he grabbed Mineta by his collar and demanded an explanation on why he is in that movie and how the creator of that movie was able to use the likeness of him and being portrayed as the leader of a mafia hitmen, which Mineta professed his innocence, reiterating that he just found the flashdisk and have no idea who made that movie and how the creator was able to use Bakugo's likeness..

"I told you it wasn't me who…"

"THEN HOW COME MY LIKENESS AND MY PERSONALITY WAS WELL-MADE IN THAT MOVIE? I'M GONNA BE THE NUMBER ONE HERO! NOT A SMALL-TIME CROOK! ARE YOU SURE YOU'RE TELLING ME THE TRUTH?!"

"I SWEAR! I DID NOT MADE THAT MOVIE! HONEST!"

"I DON'T BELIEVE YOU!"

"BELIEVE ME!"

"IF I FIND OUT THAT YOU'RE LYING…I'LL HAVE MY EXPLOSION QUIRK CASTRATE YOU, PUFFY HAIRBALL HEAD!"

"YOU'RE OUT OF YOUR MIND!"

"SAYS WHO?!"

The rest sweat-dropped at the scene and sighed, while Koda urged them to calm down and Sero suggested that they continue watching the movie, which the others seemed to agree as they are curious to see what else is in there while Midoriya sighed as he mentally wondered how he got dragged in to this mess. Yaoyorozu became worried that Aizawa might come here and reprimand her classmates for making a noise, and she stood between Bakugo and Miineta, urging them to calm down and there Sero tells everyone that they should continue and watch the movie file as he wanted to see where the story would go, and both boys went silent as Minetaa played the movie file as the rest glanced at the computer monitor as the movie is about to continue where the next scene unfold.

-x-x-x-x-

The scene shifts at the road where Deku Sanzo and Uraraka-Goku are traveling, having left the vicinity of Mt. Fuji, and despite walking for an hour, Uraraka-Goku was still energetic while Deku Sanzo is riding the camel, and their travel continued until coming across a train track, which Uraraka-Goku stared in curiosity and asks Deku Sanzo about it, and he explained to her about it, though she is still baffled, and commented that being stuck at Mt. Fuji for 500 years made her feel out of place, yet he used his kind nature to cheer her up.

"Come on, Goku…it's not so bad…"

"For me it is…500 years have passed…and now I get to see the land is full of buildings and stuff…"

"You know how people evolve…"

"Who cares, I'm a youkai…and I should evolve too…"

"Ah-ha-ha… just relax…you'll get to explore so many things…"

"Hmph…whatever…"

"Let's continue the journey…"

"Fine…"

Their conversation was interrupted when a bullet train came but stopped in front of them, and the driver got out to check the train, where he found out that its engine gave in, and Deku Sanzo approached the driver and asks him what is wrong, which the driver said that the train's engine gave in, and noted that the passengers have gotten ROWDY and RESTLESS, as the driver said he intend to go to BUSAN, and now he may have to find a way to calm and appease the passengers who are looking forward to head to their destination.

However, Uraraka-Goku sensed something from the train and told Deku Sanzo to stay back, which made him baffled at what she said and asks her if she is sure about what she said just now which she nodded and took out her staff as she is getting ready to fight.

"Hey…stay back…"

"Goku…?"

"Those humans…they're not…"

"What?"

"They…turned into youkai's…"

"Are you…?"

"Stay back!"

"!"

You can see that the passengers are getting rowdy inside the coaches until the glass panels shattered where a dozen passengers got out, but then you can see that they looked different, as they are pale in complexion, blood foaming from their mouth, certain areas within their bodies have deep bite marks with blood dripping, and they all act like rabid dogs, and they are heading towards any live persons they see on sight.

Deku Sanzo backed away as he can tell that the passengers have turned into zombie-like youkai, and a few of them pounced on the driver, biting and disemboweling him, and Uraraka-Goku uses her staff to extend in length and beat up the humans-turned-youkai and kept at it until they were destroyed, and Deku Sanzo checked on the driver, seeing that he is already dead, and he sighed in condolence as he should have anticipated this and now he has to do something about it.

He glanced at the train where he discovered that everyone inside have turned into youkai and decided to put an end to their misery and he clasped hands as he began chanting a prayer, where the sutra that was draped over his shoulders began to glow, then it moved as it extended in length and the sutra enveloped the entire train which prevented the youkai from escaping, and Uraraka-Goku asks him what is he going to do, which he said that he will put the victims to eternal rest so as to end their suffering, which she scoffed at first but he pointed out this is among his duties as a Sanzo.

"I have to do this…"

"Come on…they're youkai now…"

"True…but they still deserve some rest…and prayers…"

"Geez…you're too…"

"Maybe…but it is a duty of a priest to give them a bit of hope…and end their suffering…"

"…"

"Now stand back, Goku…"

"Huh?"

Deku Sanzo then took out something from his bag, which turn out to be an RPG (rocket-powered grenade) and he aimed it at the train and opened fire, hitting the train which exploded and killed all the youkai inside, and the sutra shrinks back to its normal size and draped itself on his shoulders and both Deku Sanzo and Uraraka-Goku left the scene to resume their journey, which they did not look back and kept moving forward.

-x-

About two hours later, the duo continued their journey and there they passed by the temple where Deku Sanzo grew up, and he sighed seeing that he returned to where his journey started, and by then he was met by the Chief Abbott and he greeted the young priest and asks him how his journey went, and he reluctantly told him what went on so far, and the Chief Abbott told him to stop by the temple to re-stock on rations, which the young priest agreed, seeing that his ration was used up by Goku, and the two followed the Chief Abbott and went back to the temple.

Inside, the temple staff greeted Deku Sanzo, and as he went inside, the other pupils and other workers stared at the young priest in disdain, and were even irritated to see that he brought a youkai with him and they are wondering what the Chief Abbott is thinking, and whispered among themselves that Deku Sanzo is vilifying the temple with his antics and for disregarding the traditions of Buddhism.

"That river drifter…"

"What is he doing here? I thought he left hours ago…"

"I can't believe that brat became a Sanzo…"

"…and now he brought a youkai with him…"

"Makoto…he's an embarrassment!"

"A shame of this temple!"

"Damn that brat!"

"I wish he gets killed!"

Inside, Deku Sanzo tells Uraraka-Goku to wait outside as he is about to speak with the temple elders, which she sighed yet complied and went outside where she sat behind a sacred tree, where the temple staff members tried to dissuade her from leaning against the tree, with no success as she claims that it is just a tree and saw nothing wrong with leaning against it, and thus made the staff members apprehensive because the temple tree is SACRED and feared the gods' wrath if the sacred tree is used in a mocking way.

"Please…get away from that tree…"

"Huh? What gives? Is it going to blow up?"

"That tree is sacred!"

"How so? Is it for sale? For display?"

"Just do as we say!"

"Screw you, baldie."

"!"

"I'm staying here till the kid priest tells me to leave…"

Inside the temple, Deku Sanzo is speaking with the Chief Abbott and told him of what happened, and the Chief Abbott is worried that the 31st Sanzo is having a youkai for a servant and wondered if he would be okay, yet Deku smiled and assured to the Chief Abbott that everything will be fine, and the Chief Abbott decided to place his trust on the young priest, but then a temple staff member came and told the Chief Abbott that a meeting is about to take place, which the Goddess of Mercy will appear, and this made the chief feel ready as this is the first time in a century that the Goddess of Mercy would speak to everyone in this temple and told his staff member that he will follow in a while.

Deku Sanzo blinked his eyes at hearing this and began to inquire about the Goddess of Mercy, as hus predecessor never mentioned anything about her, and the Chief Abbott told Deku about her, which made the young monk-priest curious about her, asking if she actually appeared to everyone in this temple, which the Chief Abbott said that she rarely appeared, and showed up a few times every 100 years, and this made Deku curious as to what she looked like given she is said to be over a hundred years in terms of age.

"A few times…every…one hundred years…?"

"Yes…"

"Hmm…I wonder what she looked like…"

"Of course…you have never seen her…and you will be the first Sanzo to meet her in this generation…"

"Really?"

"Yes…why don't you come with us…we are to meet her and this will be an opportunity for you…"

"Is it okay?"

"Of course…"

After that, the Chief Abbott invited Deku Sanzo to come with him saying that he should meet with the Goddess of Mercy and Deku decided to go along to see what the Goddess of Mercy looked like. He felt he has nothing to lose anyway as he believe that the Chief Abbott would just introduce him to her.

At the meeting hall, the rest of the temple staff, students, and the elder priests are assembled, some were secretly showing disdain upon seeing Deku Sanzo, as they always regarded him as an eyesore river since Sanzo the 30th adopted him, and soon the Chief Abbott told everyone to behave as he told a temple staff to prepare the machine, in which it showed that a machine, which is a teleporter, is being prepared, and soon it glowed and everyone anticipated seeing that the **Goddess of Mercy** has arrived, and the temple staff braced themselves as they are going greet her.

The door of the teleporter opened where the Goddess of Mercy came out, where she resembled a 30-year old woman, wearing rather revealing GODLY clothing, which she sports an hourglass figure, black hair which its length goes over her shoulders and back, and exhibits a haughty aura, and because of her attire, her cleavage, along with her sexy thighs, are seen, and the temple staff members and pupils had to look at her face so as not glance at her chest, fearing her wrath, and the Chief Abbott approached the Goddess of Mercy, which her face is identical to that of Midnight.

"Ahh…hello, everyone…"

"Ah…Kanzeon Busatsu…it is an honor for you to come to this temple…"

"Yeah, yeah…it's been a century since I last came here…"

"Welcome then…"

"Fine, fine…so…do you have all the offerings you offered?"

"Yes, they are ready…"

"Now then…huh? Who's the pretty boy?"

"Oh, that…"

The Goddess of Mercy then noticed Deku Sanzo, and there the Chief Abbott introduced her to him, and Deku himself was taken aback at the beauty of the goddess, but blushed as his height is quite shorter as his face only reached her cleavage, and he shook his head and bowed to her in respect, and she snickered as she never thought that a new Sanzo would be this YOUNG.

As Deku Sanzo introduces himself to her the Goddess of Mercy returned the greeting, but suddenly embraces him, his faced buried on her chest and cleavage, and his arms waved non-stop as everyone else stared in surprise at seeing the goddess acting like that, and they wondered if the goddess is showing her WRATH or is just playing along.

-x-x-x-x-

At Yaoyorozu's dorm room, the members of Class 1-A stared at Midoriya as they saw the scene where Deku Sanzo is pinned on the goddess' chest, and a blushing Midoriya tried to defend himself, and a fuming Uraraka, consumed with jealousy, began to shook him by his collar demanding an explanation on why he did that, and why he had a scene like that with Midnight, which he told her that he has no involvement in the film whatsoever.

"DEKU-KUN!"

"WHOA!"

"ARE YOU INVOLVED IN THAT FILM?!"

"NO, I'M NOT!"

"THEN WHY IS MIDNIGHT-SENSEI THERE?! WHY DID SHE LET YOU KISS HER CHEST?!"

"I TOLD YOU I'M NOT INVOLVED THERE!"

"YOU LAIR!"

"I'M NOT!"

_**To Be Continued...**_

* * *

Hope you liked this chapter, as Midoriya is being interrogated by Uraraka, seemingly forgetting that he is innocent in all this…

Midnight appeared in the FILM…as a new character, which surprised Class 1-A…much to Midoriya's surprise…

Thankfully Class 1-A managed to keep the movie file a secret from Aizawa, as he could hear the loud shenanigans…and now the class is about to resume watching the film…

* * *

_**Preview:**_

More elements from Journey to the West movie are shown, where a pro hero will be shown PORTRAYING the Goddess of Mercy…will give Midoriya a TOUR…

See you in six to eight weeks (probably around late October or early November)…

Reviews are welcomed, but needed…


End file.
